Will Taki Come Back?
by AkumaFromHell
Summary: Apakah taki berhasil ditemukan tim devil bats? atau orang bodoh itu akan hilang selamanya di hawaii?


The original Eyeshield 21 by yusuke murata and riichiro inagaki

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

"jenggot kambing sialan itu??!! Akan kubunuh dia jika kutemukan nanti!!" teriak hiruma marah

"kakakku memang bodoh. Maafkan dia." Kata suzuna lesu

"suzuna, dia pasti ditemukan kok, tenanglah" hibur mamori

"_ahh..seingatku dia yang paling panic dari tadi.."_ pikir suzuna dalam hati..

"hi..hiruma..berapa presentase kita menemukan taki?" kurita mulai khawatir..

"ck, 1%. Tak lebih." Jawab hiruma singkat membelakangi teman2nya.

Semua cukup kaget mendengar jawaban singkat itu.

"1%??!! Hanya segitu?" Tanya mamori kaget

"kau mau gimana, manajer sialan? Kau tahu sendiri, dari smu dia sudah seperti itu dan tak pernah berubah, si jenggot kambing bodoh sialan itu.." jawab hiruma tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"tak apa suzuna, selama itu belum 0%, masih ada kemungkinan kita menemukan taki.." hibur kurita sambil bersikap optimis

"iya, dan prediksi kak you tak pernah salah kan?" Tanya suzuna polos, seperti anak kecil.

Semua hanya terdiam merespon kata2 suzuna.

"kalian mau sampai kapan berdiam begini? Kita mau mencari taki kan?" kata musashi tiba2 memecah keheningan.

"hiruma, apa kau tidak bisa apa2 dengan komputermu? Biasa kau tahu segala macam hal yang mustahil bagi kita untuk tahu.." Tanya kurita memelas.

"tak ada, gendut sialan. Memangnya kau bisa me-reset update column di flat data sambil menginstall program new GPS di sini?" Tanya hiruma dengan bahasa computer anehnya.

"ti-tidak, bahkan aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Jawab kurita

-

-

-

"jenggot kambing itu…." Hiruma mulai geram saat mencari taki di tengah keramaian Hawaii.

Lampu2 menyala menandakan hari sudah malam, banyak orang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Langit sudah menampakkan bintang2nya..

"kakak…" kata suzuna mulai khawatir..

"tenanglah suzuna, saat smu dia sudah pernah tersesat di amerika juga kan? Dia pasti tak apa2.." hibur mamori sambil merangkul suzuna..

"tapi dia itu bodoh!" kata suzuna.

"mau tak mau kita harus mencari dia besok pagi. Sekarang mustahil untuk menemukan taki. Di sini terlalu ramai dan sudah malam juga.." kata musashi.

Memang benar kata musashi. Di tempat itu benar2 mustahil untuk menemukan taki. Apalagi sudah jam 12 malam. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan saat itu.

"kembali ke hotel dan besok kita cari lagi." Perintah musashi.

Saat itu hiruma hanya diam tanpa kata. Mematung di pinggir jalan. Matanya menyisir seluruh jalanan.

"_jenggot kambing sialan itu…dia sudah tersesat jauh…"_ pikir hiruma sambil menghela napas tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain.

-

-

-

_**Besok paginya….**_

Semua anggota kembali mencari taki.

Pagi2 sekali mereka sudah ada di jalan raya untuk mencari taki..

_**Sementara itu…**_

"a ha ha…aku ada di mana…???" Tanya taki pada dirinya sendiri.

Di sana hanya ada orang amerika berlalu lalang…

Taki benar2 sudah putus harapan…

"_hiks..mestinya ini jadi liburan yang menyenangkan.. tapi kenapa aku malah ada di sini..???" _pikir taki.

Secara ajaib dia bisa melewati waktu semalaman di jalanan.

(entah ini mujizat atau apalah, yang pasti dia bisa hidup sampai pagi itu)

"_apa aku harus menelpon yang lain ya? Ahh,,, aku tak punya uang.."_ pikir taki lagi. Dan tumbennya pikirannya kali ini benar.

"_apa yang harus aku lakukan???"_

"_rasanya ada yang memperhatikan aku.." _batin taki.

_**Kembali lagi ke anggota devil bats yang lain…**_

Mereka masih mencari dengan sibuknya sampai akhirnya mereka istirahat di satu restaurant cepat saji. Wc Donald.

Hiruma sibuk berkutat dengan laptop yang dia bawa. Tangannya dengan cepat beradu dengan keyboard laptop.

Kurita sibuk memakan burger super deluxe cheesenya.

Musashi hanya minum di samping hiruma dengan diam.

"ah, jenggot itu ketemu." Kata hiruma tiba2

"…………………"

Semua diam.

-

-

-

Masih diam….

"APAAAA??!!" semua langsung menuju laptop hiruma.

Di laptop itu terbuka sebuah situs 'gelap' milik hiruma yang diisi oleh budak2 hiruma.

Dan budak hiruma di amerika sudah ada banyak.

Hanya dalam kurun waktu sehari di Hawaii.

Dan di web itu ada sebuah paragraph yang bertuliskan…

_My Report about Natsuhiko Taki._

_I just saw him in Jamaica Street _(ngarang)_. He spin like a crazy people with his leg up. I think he's not in good condition. Better you hurry check him, boss…_

_Then, this is my report._

_Your slave,_

_Daniel Jack_

"kekekeke, budak yang satu ini masih baru tapi sudah berguna..kekekeke" kekeh hiruma.

Semua melotot melihat paragraf itu.

"ayo kita ke sana! Di sana pasti ada kakak!!" sorak suzuna girang.

Mereka bergegas menuju nama jalan yang ada di laporan dari budak hiruma tadi.

"hanya kali ini kami diuntungkan oleh budakmu, hiruma" ujar mamori sedikit memuji.

Hiruma tersenyum tipis.

_**Saat tiba…**_

"mana kakak??" Tanya suzuna tak sabaran

Hiruma dengan sedikit kesal menjawab,

"kau harus mencarinya, bocah sialan!!"

Dan saat itu, mata sena menangkap sesosok mahluk yang sedang berputar2 sambil berbicara dengan orang yang berlalu lalang dan dijawab dengan wajah bingung sang orang yang diajaknya bicara.

"itu taki!!" kata sena dengan suara tinggi.

"benar! Itu kakak!" kata suzuna menjawab perkataan sena.

Mereka buru2 lari ke tempat sosok aneh itu yang merupakan sosok Natsuhiko Taki Gentle Idiot (nama yang dicampur sanada)

"kakak!!" seru suzuna pada taki yang benar2 sedang bingung.

"oh my sister!!" taki ikut berseru girang

"ini tak akan jadi pertemuan yang mengharukan, aku berani taruhan" kata sena.

Benar saja, suzuna langsung menggilas kakaknya itu dengan in line skatenya.

"BODOH!!" teriak suzuna kesal

"be-benar Max???!!" monta memuji sena atas tebakannya yang akurat.

Dan mereka pun menikmati liburan gratis mereka di Hawaii.

_**--THE END—**_

_**REVIEW...**_

_**Meski rada ga jelas dan mungkin agak kecepetan, karana aku uda molor waktunya…**_

_**Tapi mohon di review^^**_

_**Diterima saran dan kritiknya..**_


End file.
